Top Off
"Top Off" is a song by American record producer DJ Khaled featuring vocals from Future, Beyonce and Jay-Z. Lyrics Ah, all that shit real too, ahhhh I ain't gon' stop I see the... I'm ain't gon' stop I'm ain't... haha We The Best Music I took the top off the Maybach, I took the top off Another one I took the top off the Maybach, I took the top off I, I took the top off my Maybach, nigga I took the top off my Maybach DJ Khaled! I took the top off the Maybach I took the top off the Maybach I took the top off the Maybach I took the top off the Maybach I took the top off the Maybach, oh I took the top off the Maybach, ah I took the top off the Maybach, yeah I took the top off the Maybach, yeah I hear the po-po behind me, woo, ain't gon' stop (rrt, skrrt) I see the po-po behind me, I ain't gon' stop (skrrt, skrrt) I see the po-po behind me, rrt, ain't gon' stop (rrt, skrrt) I dropped the top off the Maybach, fuck these cops (rrt, rrt) V12, see ya, 12 (bye) I do the whole dash with no seatbelt Screamin', "Free my nigga, Meek Mill" Niggas can't wheelie in this free world Meanwhile Georgie Porgie sinnin' and sendin' me threats Save your breath, you couldn't beat a flight of steps Try that shit with a grown man I'll kill that fuckboy with my own hand And hop back in the coupe (woo, woo) Let's go back to the mud, I'll hop right out the suit Save all that woopty woop Let's let the money talk, let the Uzi shoot No jewels in this Patek Philippe It's complicated, three million apiece Sheesh, that's how we do time Dujac by the mag, that's how we do wine $91,000 for a wine bill Keep it real with you, that was Juan's bill My whole team ball Everybody's a star but the team ball '61 with the thing off Me and Blue havin' a sing off That's a raspberry beret The kind you find in a second-hand store That's a vintage piece Kind that make haters kiss their teeth, you can't buy this new I had the 'Bach-bach-bach you know how I do Two-tone with the powder blue (woo) Realest shit to come out the stu' Khaled is valid, every word is true What these niggas gon' do without us, dude? I took the top off the Maybach I took the top off the Maybach I took the top off the Maybach I took the top off the Maybach, rrt I, I took the top off my Maybach, nigga I took the top off my Maybach I chopped the top off in Otis Ridin' 'round town with the FLOTUS 1.5 for the Landaulet Bey, put these fuckboys on notice (fuckboys on notice) I'm the only lady here, still the realest nigga in the room I break the internet, top two and I ain't number two My body, my ice, my cash, all real, I'm a triple threat Fuck it up and then leave, come back, fuck it up and leave again Top off the coupe and it look like Freaknik In the hood, hollerin', "Free Meek" Two deep, it's just me and JAY Just posted in them courtside seats Woo! I'm like "hol' up" Woo! I might roll up If they're tryna party with the queen They gon' have to sign a non-disclosure, ayy I took the top off the Maybach, yeah I took the top off the Maybach (ain't gon' stop) I took the top off the Maybach (rah) I took the top off the Maybach (woo, woo) Ayy, I took the top off of my Maybach, bitch I took the top off of my Maybach, bitch I took the top off the Maybach I took the top off the Maybach I took the top off the Maybach I took the top off the Maybach Ooh-ooh, ooh, it's glittery, glittery Ooh-ooh, it's pricy, pricy Ooh-ooh, 1.5 Ooh-ooh, I'm hyphy, I'm hyphy I hear the po-po behind me, woo, ain't gon' stop (rrt, skrrt) I see the po-po behind me, rrt, ain't gon' stop (skrrt, skrrt) I see the po-po behind me, rrt, ain't gon' stop (rrt, skrrt) I dropped the top off the Maybach, rrt, fuck these cops (rrt, rrt, rrt, rrt) We The Best Music I took the top off, I took the top off I took the top off, I took the top off Roc Nation I took the top off, I took the top off I took the top off, I took the top off, ooh-ooh Why It Sucks # DJ Khaled has his annoying interjections of "Another One" and "DJ Khaled". # The lyrics are very generic, just talking about how rich they are. # Future completely ruins the song with his annoying Auto-Tuned voice. # The skrrts are very annoying. # Maybach was featured 23 times in the song! That counts as obvious product placement as Maybach never ever does product placement at all. # For some reason, the song's official music video is suffering from development hell, as its trailer was released on March 2, 2018, and it has yet to be released as of April 12, 2019. Unofficial Music Video DJ Khaled - Top Off (Full Video) ft. JAY Z, Future, Beyoncé Category:DJ Khaled Songs Category:Future Songs Category:Jay-Z Songs Category:Beyonce Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement